


Sassy Gay Glimmer

by TheUltimateSupremeRobot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Glimmer is done, Sooooo done, catradora, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateSupremeRobot/pseuds/TheUltimateSupremeRobot
Summary: Glimmer wakes up to something interesting.





	Sassy Gay Glimmer

It is dawn at Bright Moon. The crickets are now starting to stop chirping, though they still are rather loud.

Adora and Catra can be seen standing next to each other, holding hands and saying their sad goodbyes. Just as they are seen leaning  
in for a kiss..

 

"WHAT. WHAT. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

 

Adora and Catra quickly jerked their heads back, screeching in shock. Turning around slowly, they stared at the  
dumbfounded princess of Bright Moon, eyes twitching.

 

"Uh, we WERE going to kiss until you decided to SCREAM at the crack ass of dawn!" Catra huffed, tail lashing in frustration at the rude interruption. Adora still looked like she was recovering from the outburst, her face bright red as she still remembered the taste of Catra's breath. She struggled to form a coherent sentence.

 

"Glimmer, I swear I can-"

 

Glimmer whirled on her, not giving the new She Ra a chance to finsh her words. "You LOVE her? You fought her SUNDAY, it's barley THURSDAY MORNING!" she snarled, still ruffled from lack of sleep.

The member of the best friend squadTM then fumed at Catra.

 

"Slow down. crazy Horde Commander, slow down! And keep your undone clawed hands away from Adora!"

 

Said Horde Commander huffed and grabbed an outraged Adora's hand again, squeezing it tightly. "Love makes you crazy, GLITTER." she sneered.

 

"Yeah, I would say so...!" Was the ice cold response.

 

Catra's eyes widened in fury at the jab and she took a step forward, ears flat on the sides of her head. "Wanna say that to my FACE, princess sparkles-"

 

Adora's other hand quickly flew up to cover Catra's mouth, allowing Glimmer to go on a rage fueled rant. Catra let out a muffled yowl of fury, struggling in Adora's powerful grip.

 

"Catra, Catra, where thou art thou Catra?" The rebellion princess yowled, her face twisting in clear disgust.

 

"TRANSLATION?" she quickly continued, voice seething with harsh sarcasm.

 

Adora can be seen clinging onto Catra's legs in Glimmer's mind, getting dragged along by a shocked and annoyed Catra.

 

"DESPERATE. DESPERATE. I AM REALLY DESPERATE!"

 

With a huff, Glimmer turned around, clearly done with her mini rant. Catra had given up at trying to make Adora let go, settling with muffled profanities and curses that would have made Hodak and Shadow Weaver blush.

 

Adora felt annoyance pool in her like water. Glimmer didn't have the right to say who or not to fall in love with! If she wanted to be with Catra, so what? It wasn't like she was going to DEFECT. Gods no, she was She Ra now! And She Ra didn't abandon her friends!

 

'Well, I DID abandon Catra....' the blonde thought sadly. Shaking her head to clear the damp thoughts, she addressed her best friend with an anger edged voice.

 

"Glimmer, I am an almost grown women!"

 

"I think YOU are 14 and you're an idiot!" Said girl retorted almost instantly.

 

Catra was now struggling to make Adora remove her hand from her mouth again. "MPGH!"

 

"Look at your life, Adora!" Glimmer yowled. "Look at your CHOICES! I mean, have you even SLEPT with this girl?!?"

 

Adora was quiet for some moments before suddenly gaining a smug smirk on her face. She let go of Catra, who gained a familiar evil expression as well.

 

The She Ra's chest puffed proudly as she proclaimed her next words.

 

"I DID."

 

Glimmer was stunned. She had no words. Her form flicked. Eyes twitched. Adora and Catra shared a smug victory kiss before looking back, clearly eager to see the intruder's reaction.

 

Glimmer took a deep breath. And then, out of nowhere-

 

"OH MY GODS, GOOD FOR YOU!"

 

Glimmer quickly teleported and gave Adora a high five, a big smile now on her face. She put both arms around the couple's shoulders.

 

"Let's get out of here! My mom would KILL me if I let another Horde soldier in Bright Moon again so soon after the battle. Remember when she saw you for the first time Adora?"

 

"Oh yeah!" Adora laughed. "And she was SOOOOO mad. I honestly was terrified at first-"

 

"Come ON, you stupid princesses! The smell of sunshine and rainbows is KILLING me right now!" Catra loudly growled, seemly not impressed at the display at all. Her expression changed when Adora leaned heavily on her, making sure her 'annoyingly intoxicating scent' wafted all over her girlfriend.

 

Glimmer, Catra and Adora walked away from Bright Moon, arms linked together tightly, Catra's loud purrs fading into the distance.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

Some time later, Glimmer was on top of Bright Moon with a horrified expression crossing her sleep-deprived face.

 

"She is a STUPID BITCH....." Glimmer whispered.

 

Her head fell onto her chest, quickly being taken into the warm grasp of sleep moments later.


End file.
